Ki
Ki (気; pronounced "Kee"), also known as chi or simply energy (エネルギー, enerugī), is the force energy used by the Dragon Ball characters. This force also bears some realistic tendencies being that it is "used" in the real life martial arts, such as Kung Fu and Tai Chi. Background Information Ki is also known as "latent energy" or "fighting power." The term is the Japanese pronunciation of the Chinese term "Chi" (氣), which directly translates as "life force." This force is a tangible energy inside every living person, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. It is necessary to increase one's ki to become strong, because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, in order to overcome that barrier. Usually, the more concentrated the masses are, the more time the user requires to draw it out by powering up. When fighters gather ki, they are able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and can increase the power of their attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents. Normally, the more the ki is increased, the harder it is to control, so ki control is also important. Other World Series In the Other World Series, every character possesses these abilities, with Master Kai training them to not only learn how to control it; but also how to use it to enhance their physical capabilities. It is often described by students as an "internal flame that forever burns." Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories Only a few characters possess such abilities in the HERO series, the first known character to possess this ability was Master Kai, who is an ancient and wise martial arts master, and the first character to possess the legendary Power Stones, as they contained his legendary Ki energy. Due to the sheer power contained within the stones, many have tried to get their hands on them in order to cause chaos and destruction, but he protected the stones using his Kai abilities. He later decided to seal the stones away from the world, as he didn't want anyone to use them for evil and he went to go live in a different dimension. Hero was the second character to possess such abilities, since he found the Power Stones as a young Smurfling, and due to its power being uncontrollable at the time, he almost killed his fellow Smurfling, Jokey, which resulted in Papa Smurf exiling him. He could only return if he learned to control his abilities. Hero was later found by Master Kai in the forest, who decided to take him back to his own dimension in order to train him. Wonder is another character to possess such abilities, since she is the female counterpart of Hero, who was created through the Mirror Of Opposition. The Grey Smurf versions of Hero and Wonder also possess these abilities. Hero's two daughters from separate marriages also possess these abilities. According to Gargamel II, legends proclaim that Ki energy is the strongest form of energy in the world, ten times more powerful than that of Smurf essence. After using the Vril Device to swap bodies with Hero, Brainy (now in Hero's body) possessed these abilities. Aeon of the Champion (AoC Universe) Chi energy is seen as the manifestation of positive emotions, such as happiness, peace, certainty, courage and joy - as well as the counterpart to sha, which is negative energy. The chi-sha divide is a reference to the ying-yang. Using spirit energy, shamans can transform their life essence into powerful chi to defeat their enemies, the same way warlocks can do the reverse with sha. This magic was first detected on Maztica. Trivia * In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf and the Other World Series, the idea behind Ki being described as an "internal flame" is inspired by the quirk One For All from the My Hero Academia anime/manga series. See Also *'Ki', from the Dragonball wiki. Category:Open to Community Category:Abilities Category:Supernatural abilities Category:Forms of energy Category:Energy sources